Dear Daddy
by wuzimiko
Summary: Shi Ryuki was awakened by the annoying sound of doorbells.Greeted by a girl with her luggage,Kou Mia claims to be his daughter. But the thing is, Ryuuki was a vampire and vampires can't have children...How will Ryuuki deal with his new daughter?Hehe
1. Night One: Unexpected Guest

Night One :

Unexpected Guest

* * *

Shi Ryuuki was a night person. In other words, he wasn't a day person.

Which was why, when a series of annoying doorbell resounded in the empty house, he chose to bury himself in the pillow instead of getting up and open the door. His hands dug deep into the cotton as the doorbell managed to sneak its way into his eardrums.

"Ding dong......ding dong......" the bell echoed through the house, demanding the attention of its owner.

"Arggh! Its so noisy!" Ryuuki slammed the pillow onto the mattress and jumped out of his bed. Taking large strides, he swung the door open, only to see that no one was outside his door. He was about to slam the door shut when a voice caught his attention,

"......Daddy?"

Ryuuki looked down as it was where the voice came from, and saw a little girl of about ten years of age. She carried a bag in her hands, and were slightly shivering in the cold. She had light brown eyes which resembled someone......someone really familiar.

"I'm not your daddy, girl. Did you lose your way?" Ryuuki tried to make a conversation with the little girl claiming to be his daughter.

The girl handed him a letter, "You are. This is a letter from Mum."

Ryuuki read the letter in his hands, and his eyes widened in disbelief.

_"Ryuuki, this is your daughter. Please take care of her, as I won't be able to do that anymore. I'm sorry if that caused a shock. Love, Shuurei."_

"Shuurei......you must be kidding. I can't have a daughter......" he said to himself.

He did go out with this woman about ten years ago, till now, he still remembered her beautiful smile, her light brown eyes......Ryuuki turned to the girl that was staring expectantly at him.

"Where's your mother?" Ryuuki tried to clear the doubts in his head.

"In heaven." replied the girl.

"Oh......" Ryuuki's features softened, "I'm sorry."

"Mom told me to find you after the funeral, daddy." the girl added softly.

"I'm not your daddy." Ryuuki snapped.

"What's your name?"

"Kou Mia."

"Where do you live?"

"The landlord chased us out after Mom died."

"Your grandparents?"

"They both died last year."

"Your other relatives?"

"They don't want me."

"Your things?"

"they are all in the bag."

Ryuuki paused. Now that's tricky.

"......what about your real father?"

"......Idiot. That's you."

Ryuuki's face turned hard, and finally, spoke, his tone cold, "Hey kid, I'm not your father. I'm a total stranger. You should leave now and go to the police station or something."

And he slammed the door.

"Hey, open up! Just be a man and admit you're my father already!" Mia screamed as she banged and kicked the door with all her might.

Ryuuki made his way to his bed once more. His day was totally ruined by annoying doorbells and a crazy girl calling him 'daddy'. Like he could have kids.

"Open up! Bastard, idiot, retard, brute, fraidy cat......" Mia hurled all insults she could find onto the wooden door.

_How did Shuurei bring her daughter up?!No......she was like that too......_

Ryuuki buried himself into the bed, resuming his nap. He wanted a good day sleep before going out tonight.

* * *

Kou Mia was exhausted, and finally, slumped against the wall with her bag on her side. Sweat dripped down from her face, revealing how much effort she had put into abusing the door. Her stomach growled, and she felt faint. It was pouring outside, and she knew that she will get sick soon if she don't find shelter.

"......Are you alright, little girl?"

Mia struggled to lift her eyelids, and saw a beautiful woman in front of her. She sat up as she realized that the woman was talking to her. All her tiredness vanished as she saw the woman fitting the key into the door.

"Do you live here?" Mia asked, her voice dry.

"Yea......"the woman replied. Overcome by relief and tiredness, Mia fainted as the woman reached out and pulled her into her arms.

Faintly, she heard the woman shouting, "Ryuuki! There's a unconscious girl in front of your house! Come out right now!"

_Savior_, she thought, before darkness quickly claimed her.

* * *

This is based on a one shot by Amai Kamiato. However, I twisted the story to my liking as this is MY story. Just giving credits to the manga artist as I'm basing my story on her work. ^-^

Might as well add that the characters I'm using belongs to Yukino Sai and Yura Kairi, author and artist of Saiunkoku Monogatari. *^-^*

* * *

ALL DISCLAIMERS APPLY.


	2. Night Two: Memories of Mother

Night 2 :

Memories of Mother

* * *

PREVIOUSLY……

_Mia struggled to lift her eyelids, and saw a beautiful woman in front of her. She sat up as she realized that the woman was talking to her. All her tiredness vanished as she saw the woman fitting the key into the door._

"_Do you live here?" Mia asked, her voice dry._

"_Yea......"the woman replied. Overcome by relief and tiredness, Mia fainted as the woman reached out and pulled her into her arms._

_Faintly, she heard the woman shouting, "Ryuuki! There's a unconscious girl in front of your house! Come out right now!"_

_Savior__, she thought, before darkness quickly claimed her._

* * *

Carefully, the woman laid the pale girl onto the King sized bed in the master bedroom.

The owner of the house, Shi Ryuuki, sulked as the woman took care of the girl. "Why does she get to sleep on my bed……"

"She's sick, Ryuuki. And stop sulking like a child!"chided his care taker, Ran Jyuusan. Jyuusan casted a worried look at the girl before turning back to her partner.

"Shi Ryuuki! How could you close your doors to a young girl in such bad weather! What's wrong with you?!" yelled Jyuusan.

Whenever children are involved, she always overreacts. Ryuuki thought silently.

Ryuuki shrugged, "she said that she's Shuurei's daughter. She claimed to be my daughter too."

Jyuusan's eyes widened.

Under the blankets, the girl sobbed while dreaming, "Mom……"

* * *

"Mom, who is this man in this photo?" asked the seven year old Mia as she took the photo from her mother's hand. "It looks old," she commented.

Shuurei smiled. "Mia, he is the man that my mother fell in love with. Surprisingly, he looks really similar to the man I loved too." Shuurei took back the photo as Mia tilted her head.

"My teacher says that the person Mommy loves is Daddy. So is he my daddy?" little Mia asked.

Shuurei looked surprised, then smiled sadly before gently ruffling Mia's hair, "Yes, Mia, I suppose he is your daddy."

"So this is my daddy......I have a Daddy......" Mia repeated.

Shuurei looked upon this sight that seemed so familiar. She seemed to recall that a long time ago, when she was just a kid, her mother used to show her this photo. At that time......

* * *

_Outside the house, the sound of dripping water and the quiet chirping of the birds could be heard in that serene morning. A little girl of about nine years old knelt as he mother showed her her precious treasure._

"_Shuurei, look," Kou Kaede pointed to the man in the old photo, " this man that I fell in love with. But what do you know, he looked exactly like the man my mother used to love." Little Shuurei looked up at her mother as she felt a gentle hand on her hair._

"_My mother once told me that I, too, will fall in love with this very same man. I didn't believe it at first, but......" Little Shuurei winced as the hand left her head......_

_

* * *

  
_

"But what, Mom?" Mia tugged at the hand on her head.

Shuurei smiled. "But now," she continued, "I think you will, too."

* * *

"But......I thought vampires can't have children?" she finally asked.

"Exactly. That's why I ignored her. By the way......" Ryuuki eyed Jyuusan's wrist as he lifted her hand, "Its dinner time."

Jyuusan sighed and took out a penknife in her pocket. She pulled up her sleeve and slit her skin as she used to. Blood trickled from the exposed wound, but quickly vanished as Ryuuki took in the red substance. Sucking and careful not to bite, Ryuuki was so absorbed that he did not notice the girl staring at them until a voice spoke......

"What are you two doing?" the young child sat up in the bed, staring questioningly at the scene before her.

Ryuuki and Jyuusan immediately pulled away from each other. In a blink of an eye, Jyuusan clutched the wound to cover the nature of the wound, "Oh, I accidentally cut myself just now. Ryuuki was just helping to stop the bleeding."

Mia eyed the pair suspiciously. "Really?"

"Of course." replied Jyuusan as she edged closer to the bed, "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes," Mia replied obediently before remembering this lady was the one who let her into the house, "Thank you very much for letting me in."

Jyuusan was about to say something when Ryuuki cut in, "Leave those chatting to later. As for now……"

Ryuuki pulled Jyuusan out of the way, "Girl, you have a lot of explaining to do."

He placed the letter gently on the bed.

* * *

ALL DISCLAIMERS APPLY.


End file.
